


sapnap: the foot man

by Anonymous



Series: ou'r awful dreamteam fics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation Kink, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Foot Fetish, Gross, M/M, Masochism, i was not hungry while writing this, intentional misspelling, my friend was still high when she wrote this dw, this one is genuinely vile boys im ngl, toe eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap is bored while watching TV on the couch with his boyfriends. Luckily, George has toes and Dream has a knife.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ou'r awful dreamteam fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180262
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	sapnap: the foot man

Sapnap george and dream were sitting on couch watching tv. It was late at night and the tv wasn’t playing godo shows so subpoena was bored. He leyt out a loud dramatic sigh and dream frowned.

“What wronsg pandas???” said dream

“This show is so broeing. I wish i could do soemtehing fun liek suck toes.”

“Ssap you already sucked all the toes inthe geouse.” said the british one

that was true. he did sucj the toes in but not satisfied yet

“Fuck bruh gogy tstil got toes” said man dreamn, pointin at gogy who only ahd his stinkys melly gross aocks on. theyw ere so gross that you cousld see the dirt marks On the bittom of teh socks. dream nose crinkl in disgust at the pungent smell even wafting to HIS nose...

“You guys are gross” the bristhish fuck siad w his dumb ass lil accent.

Tears welled up in tjhe cprners of sapnesp eyes and he started sobbin.. George was sou meanb to him and whole sap knew it wasnt george fault, he was british after all, it still hjurt.

“ i gotta better fcukin idea’’ said dream. “lets cut em off”

Dre riched inot his pocket n pulled outa mf pocket knife.

“wOAH AWOAH” said gogy as he stood up offended at the though pf his toes gone. But when he stood up the smell from his foots rippled out and hit subpoena who suddenly stopped crying and focused on teh cheesy scent.

“Ya aight id be fucking down for that could eat em like lil fuckin cheese puffs” snapmap saisd “dream get his legs”

George protested as dream did what spanpa told him too. The brit let out a loud scream as sapnap quickly yanked offf his sock to get a looksee at what tehy were working with.

Lets just say supeneboan is hard now. Wowza.

Dream grabbed gorge nasty ass fuckin g foot n sarted slicieng threw his big toe, knife slicning threw the flesh as gorge screamed in pleasurfuyl agony. The knife went mos tof the way throguh the toe, crunching thrghe the bone, leaving the nasty mf hanging by a chunk of skin when drem sapulled his knife way n yankied the fucking toe off. Senmdign blood spraying all over hi, smlef n snampmap.

“Mmmm dreamy can i hav cheese puff please” asnpnaps gross ass fucking whined, poppin a phat ass boner over sum cheesey toes.

“Here u go stupid bitch” da green bitch as he thru the bloody malnged toe at snppap

“Poggers” sapnp said as he popped the toe in his mouth. Immediately his trastebuds were overblown wiutrh the intensity of the potent flavor of his toe smegma. “Yummy, toe fungy!” sa;livated teh boy as he chewed the toe in his mouth. 

He chrewed dthe the thicc flesh, the bone CRUNCHING and SPLINTERING in his mouth bc thats what bones fucking do, fillijg his mouth his bloob. He chocked down the meat, the splcinked, cracked bones scratching his thaut and the meaty flesh beijing hard to chewy thru but he gotit down. Blood n drool dripping down his face. 

“Daddy dwea,m can i has another toe please uWe” he moaned.

Dream blushe d and siad “ sure whiny bitch”

Dream grabbed gogys sedncnd toe n sliced threw it slower this time, blood covering his hands n goigys leg. gogy whiend like a wheroe “ AUHUHBHUHUHU”

Grean man tossed the toe into sapnaps mouth like a dog treat. The flavor was differen this time teh toe sweat made a weird film cover sapnaps mouth but he loved it. This time he sagvored and sucked the flesh off the appendage until thje bone was licked clean. Then he idly let the boane dissolve on his tongue like as if it was a PILL. 

“Thank you daddy dream and gogy, My tummy all full now :)” saidnap.

Gogy came with a shout as he bled out and dream put his sock back on. 

Sapnap was so lucky; he’s the foot man.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #1: this was written by two ppl, one into gore n one into fuckjing toes.
> 
> A/N #2: In regards to the previous author's note, I feel as if I should clarify that I am not into toes. This is slander.
> 
> sure ok foot boy.
> 
> :(


End file.
